Twilight Newborn
by TheArtOfWarfare
Summary: "I have to keep moving. They're looking for me, chasing me, tracking me...hunting me". Meet Levi, a newborn trying to find his place in the world. Will he make it? Or will the Volturi finish him first. First fanfic. Read and review please. Ratings might change later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

'I have to keep moving' in my head. "They're looking for me, chasing me, tracking me...hunting me". I slowed down to check my surroundings, I sniffed the air for their scent...nothing. 'wait...what was that'. I thought I heard a twig snap. Immediately, I smelt something horrible...a wet dog kind of smell. And then, I saw three big wolves step out of the bushes. The one in front was grey. To its left was a sand colored wolf and on its right was a white wolf. "Uh-oh".

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Guest**

**Bella's POV**

"Mom, are you ready yet?" asked Renesmee, my daughter. It had been two months since our issue with the Volturi concerning her status as an immortal child. She had grown so fast- faster than I expected -into a preteen. "Almost done honey, just gotta show uncle Emmett whose boss and then we can go" I replied. Emmett had challenged me to an arm wrestling competition as I was about to go hunting with Nessie...everybody finally got me saying her nickname. *BOOM* "I win! I win!" I declared victoriously, "Yeah, whatever" said a now grumpy Emmett. "Hey, don't be a sore loser Emmett, you asked for it, besides, it wasn't so easy this time around". My newborn vampire strength was fading slowly, the redness of my pupils had dilated, thanks to the supply of animal blood. "Okay, let's go", Nessie's face lit up. As we were about to leave, Edward came downstairs with Alice following.

"Bella, Jacob just told me that his pack found a vampire along the Quillete border" said Edward. "Is it anyone we know?" I asked, "I don't think so Bella, but it's definitely a newborn" replied Alice, "Jacob's pack are holding it off but can't hold out much longer" said Edward. "All right, let's move", I hope Jacob isn't hurt. "Can we get something to eat on the way?" asked Renesmee, still hoping for something to eat. "Don't worry Nessie, I'll take you hunting. Edward, Bella, you guys check out the scene, the wolves are due South" said Alice in a formal tone, maybe she got from Jasper. "Wait, what about Carlisle and the others?", "Don't worry Bella, they're out hunting" replied Edward. "All except for Emmett whose sulking in front of the TV" Alice added. "Aunt Alice, can we go now?" asked a really impatient Renesmee. "All right little one, let's go". Then they ran out the door. Edward and I followed but went in a different direction.

**Jacob's POV**

'Leah, Seth. What's the deal with our new friend?' I asked. 'He's not trying to defend himself, and he's not attacking either...it's like he wants us to kill him' replied Leah telepathically, 'Weird, huh?' asked Seth. 'Yeah, weird' I replied, 'You guys keep him busy, I've contacted Edward, he and Bella are coming. I'm almost there'. 'Okay chief' Seth replied. With that, I dug my front claws into the dirt and threw myself forward. I have to admit, I love running in wolf form, it feels great to dig my paws into the dirt. When I got there, I found Leah and Seth holding the vampire by each arm, with our new pack member, Sasha Whitefeather standing guard behind them. I hid in a bush, phased to human, put my shorts on, and then stepped out. "Well, look who we found on **our **turf. What are you doing here newborn?". He was skinny for a vampire, not too skinny though. His hair was blonde and uncombed, forming a messy bang across his forehead with a blue streak coming down with the hair. "Didn't you hear me newborn?! I said what are you doing here?!". "Please, please just end me now" was the only thing he said. "Jake! What's going on?" Bella asked, Edward was just behind her. "We found this...Hey!" as I turned around to show them the vampire, Leah and Seth let go of him and he ran to Bella and Edward and hid behind them. "What the hell guys?! Why'd you let him go?!", both Seth and Leah jumped into the bushes to phase. "What about you?" I asked Sasha, she just shook her head vehemently. Leah came out of the bush, "She kept babbling on about in her head about how she loves her wolf form", "Whatever, what happened back there, why'd you let him go?", "It's not our fault Jake, he got into our heads" said Seth as he came out of the bush. "We heard someone say 'Release me now' and we just let him go, don't know how it happened, did you hear anything Sasha?". Again Sasha shook her head. "So what's going on with him, why did he hide behind the Cullen couple?" asked Leah, I looked behind me, Edward had talked to him and was bringing him to talk to us.

**Levi's POV**

'These are really big wolves' I thought to myself as I saw three huge wolves step out of the bushes. The one in front, the grey one seemed very displeased to see me, the sand colored one looked kinda friendly. I was attacked by the three of them before I could get a good look at the white one. 'I can take them on, if I can crash into a tree and knock it down, then these wolves are no sweat', ' wait...these wolves can help end my misery!' I thought. I decided to just let them finish me off, but they just wouldn't, instead they held me like a captive until a human arrived, though he reaked of their smell. "Well, look who we found on our turf. What are you doing here newborn?" he asked. He seemed to be their leader. I was thinking of how I would explain why I was on their land when he yelled at me again, this time, all I could say was "Please, please just end me now". He was about to reply when two others like me arrived. They seemed different than the black cloaked group at Volterra. These ones seemed more gentle. I wanted to stay with them. If only I could get these wolves to release me...like how I escaped Jane by just thinking of her letting me go of her pain grip. Maybe...'Wolves, release me now'. 'Hey! It worked'.

"We found this...Hey!" said the pack leader as he noticed me escaping. I ran to the two vampires with golden eyes and stayed behind them. The male thought I was trying to attack and snarled at me. "Please, I mean you no harm" I said trying to calm him down. "I am Levi Richards. And I am on the run from the group of vampires known as the Volturi".

* * *

**Okay, that's it for chapter 1. I didn't write much because I wanted to hear what you think before I go on to chapter 2. So R&R please. My first fic as dunewriter208.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, dunewriter208 here. Just wanted to put a disclaimer on the characters since I didn't in the last chapter. I own nothing here except for Levi Richards and Sasha Whitefeather. Okay, check out the chapter and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reason**

**Reader's POV**

****"Everyone, meet Levi. I think I'll let him explain himself" said Edward. "Hi, my name is Levi Richards". Despite the fact that he was a vampire, he seemed intimidated by the pack's presence...especially Jacob and Leah's presence. "I was born in France in 1995 to English parents. They died when I was 14 in a car accident and since then, I've had to fend for myself". Sasha whimpered when she heard that. She lost her mother when she was 14 too. "Last month, I moved to New York, where I met a girl called Coleen. She was the one that transformed me. A week after, I became familiar with my abilities. I could run faster than before and I got stronger, I didn't need to sleep and I never got tired. I enjoyed my new abilities until my thirst really kicked in. I became uncontrolable and began to kill people. I...I didn't know what was going on with me, all I knew was that I wanted...needed blood". Leah was beginning to get bored and decided to leave but Jacob made her stay back. "C'mon Jake, I'm bored!" complained Leah. "Shut up, you're not going anywhere till I say so.", "Yes, great chief, I will listen and obey" said Leah sarcastically. Jacob sighed. "Please, go on" said Seth, he was really interested in Levi's story.

"I became disgusted with my behavior, and after hearing of Volterra's history with vampires, I decided to go there and expose myself in hope that they would kill me. As I was about to expose myself, I was approached by three cloaked figures; the one in the middle was smaller in comparison to the other two muscular guys. She had a wicked looking smile on her face as she took me down that hall to the throneroom of the Volturi". Bella shuddered as she heard their name, "One of the three, Aro, asked me why I would want to expose myself. He mentioned that I was might be 'gifted' and could be of great use to them. Of course, I had no idea of what he meant by 'gifted', he said that he wished Eleazar was still with them. Again, I had no idea who this Eleazar was, but he was determined to find out what gift I had, so he asked the smallest of the three that approached me, Jane, to test me. I became curious to what he meant by 'test', but I found out as soon as I felt an intense burning sensation". Bella cringed at the faint memory of Jane using her power on Edward. "However, in the midst of the pain, I was able to think of one word in my mind, 'stop' and amazingly, she stopped. This surprised both her and Aro; the other two on the throne seemed very uninterested in what was happening. Jane did it again, and I stopped her, this time, as soon as I made her release me, I made a run for the door. The two men that were with her cut me off, but as soon as I thought the words 'let me go', they stepped aside. I ran. The last thing I heard on leaving was Aro's voice saying, 'Demetri, track him, bring him to me alive, he will make a fine example to our group...or an example to those who think they can escape the Volturi so easily', and I've been running since then. That's how I got , I didn't mean to trespass on purpose. I'm sorry".

**Sasha's POV**

****As Levi narrated his story, I couldn't but feel sorry for the guy. Though he was a vampire, I felt like we could be really good friends. Then he mentioned how his parents died when he was 14. That made me remember how I had lost my mother when I was the same age. It hit my family really hard. My father was depressed and lost his job, and my older sister ran away from home.

I became a wolf two weeks ago after I started hanging out with Jacob and his pack. That was when a world that I thought was all fantasy became real. I met Sam Uley and his pack; it's not like I didn't know them before, but I was introduced to their werewolf status. I also met the Cullens, though their smell seriously irritated my nose.

"Please, I didn't mean to trespass on purpose. I'm sorry" concluded Levi, and I was shaken out of my flashback. "So, what do we do with him?" asked Jacob to the Cullens. "I don't know" replied Bella, "I know" Edward said, "We'll keep him. He is on the run from the Volturi. He did not know better, and it's our responsibility to take care of him.", "But what about the blood-suckers in cloaks?" asked Jacob. "We'll deal with them when they arrive." said Edward. Then Bella, Edward and Levi turned and left.

"Leah, Sasha, Seth, you guys go home. We're done for today." said Jacob then he phased to wolf and left in the same direction as the Cullens. Leah and Seth phased and we ran off into the woods. 'I wonder why Jake likes tagging along with the Cullens' I asked. 'Its a long story Sasha' replied Seth, 'I've got time', 'All right, here's what happened...' 'Guys, I can still hear you' Jacob interrupted. 'Ooooh...awkward...' said Leah. 'Just shut up and go home' said Jacob, 'Okay...I'll tell you later Sasha' said Seth.

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 is done...I was so eager to continue this story that after getting only one review, I got to work. Hope you guys enjoyed it, chapter 3 will be up in a bit. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile...procrastination has been a pain in my butt. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And happy new year to you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

**Sasha's POV**

I got home late. Very late. By the time I got home, my dad had already passed out on the couch asleep. I chuckled as I recalled the events of the day after we left the Cullens' residence. Seth and I decided to go cliff diving together. Seth's a daredeviling idiot; he kept showing off with amazing tricks in the air. I warned him that if he didn't quit the stunts, he might actually go home with a few injuries more than can be healed within a week. Yeah, he didn't believe me so I pushed him over the edge of the cliff while he was basking in the adoration of his imaginery 'fans'. It was mean, yes, but it was hilarious! He screamed like a little girl, but he phased in mid-air and clawed his way up the side of the cliff. Impressive.

Soon, the sky grew darker as the sun began to set. "Seth, let's get going, it's starting to get dark" I whined. Seth just smirked at me. "Awww, is the little princess scared of the dark?" he teased. I punched him lightly on his shoulder, "No, you idiot, I just don't wanna get home late. You know my dad is a disaster in the kitchen, so I gotta get there on time to make dinner" I rolled my eyes at Seth,who just smirked again and said, "C'mon Sasha, it's not like your dad's gonna burn down the house while making toast, is he?", "Umm, Seth, that's exactly how the cat died" I replied. "True story" I added, noticing his raised eyebrow. "Okay, whatever, let's go" Seth said walking towards his silver Chevrolet camaro, "Hey, can we get something to eat on the way? I'm starving" asked Seth. "No way, that's what you get for being such a show off" I snapped. And then, my stomach made the loudest growl ever. "Its unanimous, we're gonna eat!" said Seth.

We pulled up at a diner nearby and ordered some spaghetti. It didn't take long before we started talking. "So, you never told me why Jacob hangs around the Cullens so much" I said, "Oh, well, here's the deal...". After Seth explained the whole deal, I felt sorry and happy for him at the same time. He had lost his love to Edward Cullen, but, he had found his soulmate in Renesmee. We talked about other stuff; school, family. I noticed that it was easier to talk to Seth than to his older sister Leah, who's about as friendly as a cactus in a balloon store to me. I just had to ask Seth about it. "It's not really her fault considering what she went through with Sam" explained Seth. 'Oh yeah. I've seen that memory in her mind. She was sleeping in wolf form and had a nightmare about their break up and I was close enough to see it all happen'. "Well why does she freak out when I hang around you?" I asked still curious. "Uhhh...*gulp*...she's kinda jealous thawe you might have imprinted on me and vice versa" said Seth as he gulped a forkfull of spaghetti. I blushed. "Wouldn't she and Jacob know if we imprinted on each other? And why would she be jealous even if we were?" I pressed, this time, Seth blushed as he gave me the answer, "Well, when she phased to wolf for the first time, it stopped her clock. She is now menopausal and so can't imprint. Since she's the first female wolf in our history, we don't know what to expect with her. So now she's scared that she may never imprint or have kids" explained Seth. I sighed in pity for Leah. "Poor Leah, I wish I could help he-holy smokes! Look at the time!" I said glancing at the clock. "C'mon Seth! Let's go!" I said as Seth paid for the meal.

Anyway, I just got back home and found my dad sleeping with a box of pizza containing just two slices. I shoulda known; once the old man can't think of anything to eat, he just orders out. "Dad, dad, wake up. It's me, Sasha" I said in an attempt to get him off the couch and up to his room. "Uhn burp Sasha?" he asks drowsily burping in my face. I love my dad, he's cool and a he's been a good single parent since mom died, but sometimes he's a complete slob. "Yes, dad, it's me" I reply, his eyes then light up as if he just heard some kind of good news. "Sasha! I tried to call you but your phone was off. Your sister is coming to town next week". Okay, so I guess I was right about the good news stuff, I haven't seen my twin sister since she went to Florida to live with my aunt two years ago. "Really?! Awesome! What day?! Is she coming with anyone?" I was so excited, "Whoa, calm down girl, she sent me an e-mail but she didn't say when she was coming. I think the best thing is to just to relax and wait for more details" he explained, "Okay dad". "Now go get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning, all right?", "All right, good night dad, love you", "Love you too sweetie, good night".

I went up to my room, but I couldn't sleep. I was to excited. I love my sister to bits and I enjoy having her around. 'Being the fun-loving thrill seeker she is, I have to plan what we're gonna do while she's here.' I thought. 'Wait, can I tell her about the wolves and the Cullens? I'll have to ask Jacob tomorrow'. Soon I drifted off to sleep with thoughts about my sister's arrival.

* * *

**Hi guys, again I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Hope you still enjoyed the story. Please forgive me :'(. As a special way to say sorry, I will accept OC's to enter my next chapters. So type your OCs in the reviews and I will use them in my later chapters. The first two OCs in the reviews for this chapter will be in my next chapter, so review quickly ;)**


End file.
